into the woods 2: the next generation
by FanGurlz
Summary: when clawdia, the teenage daughter of the big bad wolf fall's for rider, the son of little red riding hood, they soon realize that they must get their parents to make peace before they can live happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Into the woods 2: the next generation

Chapter 1

The big bad wolf ran at top speed though the trees and bushes of the woods, thinking of the day he had met his true love, cece, after the bratty little red had him cut open, he met her. Cece was a nursing wolf and sewed him back together. The two had love at first sight and what seemed to be the perfect fairy tale ending was just getting started.

Finally he had made it the great oak tree that he and cece called home. He rushed up the stairs and came into their bedroom, where the wolf midwife was helping cece through her labor of bringing the next big bad wolf into the world.

"cece" wolf said breathlessly "are you alright, love."

"Oh, wolfie" she said just as breathless "wolfie, hold my hand."

"One more push, dear" said the midwife "that should do it."

"Come on, cece" the wolf urged.

"Okay" she said and with one loud howl of pain she brought their first child into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the woods 2: the next generation

Chapter 2

Cece and the wolf had named his new their new daughter clawdia, she grew quickly and with a fascination with the world, though she never went anywhere outside the woods and never far from home. When she was only three they went into the woods to pick berries…

"Clawdia" her father said playfully stern.

Clawdia turned around with berry juice on her face "I'm not eating berries" she said.

He looked in her basket… it was empty. "Are you sure about that?" he smiled and picked her up.

"Can we take a break and play hide and seek" she asked.

"Hmm… alright!" he said.

She grabbed his fedora off his head and put it on hers.

"You go hide" the wolf said.

Clawdia ran and hid behind a tree as her father counted "1, 2, 3, 4, 5"

"Slower, daddy, slower" she called.

The wolf smiled "6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! Okay where's my little girl?"

Clawdia giggled from behind the tree, the wolf pounced and grabbed her. Clawdia laughed the whole time, the wolf love to hear his little girl laughing.

"What are you two doing?" asked cece as she returned from picking berries.

"Mommy!" yelled clawdia as she squirmed from the wolf's grip.

She ran to her and hugged her but before she could get into her arms cece crumpled to the ground holding her heart.

"Mommy!" screamed clawdia terrified.

They managed to get cece home to bed and got the doctor to their house. The doctor came out of the room and told the wolf "it doesn't look good, I don't think she'll make the night."

Clawdia ran into the room to her mother's side and asked her "mummy are you going to leave us?"

"Yes lovely" said cece

"But you can't" she said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Listen to me" said cece "you're going to be okay, daddy will take care of you and you'll take care of daddy. Things will be sad for a little while, but you'll be okay."

"Alright" sobbed clawdia.

"Now let me talk to your daddy" she said.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

The wolf held cece's hand for the last time.

"Take care of her" cece told the wolf "she'll do great things."

And that was her last words


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

13 years later

Despite her mother's death clawdia grew up strong and beautiful, but he father was another story. Since the death of cece the wolf and clawdia grew apart from each other.

Each morning as her father left for his job in the southern section of the woods, clawdia would sneak out of their house and explore the woods that she too would once stalk in. she was home schooled and her father rarely let her outside the house.

Her favorite part about being in the woods was climbing to the very top of the trees to see the world beyond the woodland. From there she could see the castle and the kingdom and the village. And she loved every minute of it.

As she was watching this beautiful scene she heard something from below, looked below and saw someone wearing a red leather jacket with a hood. The person sat on a rock below the tree, clawdia father had warned her about humans but as usual her curiosity got the better of hooked her legs onto a low branch and swung upside down next to him.

"Hi there" she said.

The person jumped back falling off the rock, Clawdia laughed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think" said the person.

Clawdia flipped off the tree branch, sticking the landing. She helped the stranger up off his back, noticing it was a teenage boy around her age.

The stranger held out his hand. "Rider hood" he introduced himself.

She looked his hand over then sniffed it, rider pulled his hand back slowly.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Yes" answered clawdia "its clawdia Elizabeth wolf."

"You're the daughter of the wolf?" asked rider.

"Yes" said clawdia.

"How weird is that?" said rider "I'm the son of little red."

"Wow!" said Clawdia.

"I didn't expect you to be so pretty" he said "I like your tail."

"Thank you!" said clawdia "do you want to touch it?"

"Okay" answered rider.

He stroked her tail "it's so soft" he said.

"Thanks" said clawdia "I shampoo and condition it."

Then the alarm on clawdia's watch went off. "I have to go" she said. She had to beat her father home.

"Wait" rider said "I would really like to see you again, and tonight the prince is having a karaoke party for all the teenage fairy tale characters. Would you like to go?"

"I'll try" she said.

And with that she ran back to her house.


	4. WARNING!

_**Warning: **_ okay I'm not blaming any of my loving followers or reviewers, but on June 9th I got this really bad and swearing review that made me want to stop writing- I wouldn't though!

It was a guest and here's my response to his/her review:

_If you don't like my stories that's just find but if you want to swear and curse and shove someone down mentally, just don't, okay?_

_I don't know you at all, I don't know if you had a bad day or something but that's no reason to be an ass and hurt some ones feeling especially someone you heard of on the internet!_

To the rest of my _**loyal**_ fans thank you for putting up with this, and enjoy!


End file.
